


Reactionary

by Bryn_Myrddin



Series: Our First Kiss [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor, Rare Pairings, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: Blaise doesn't know why, and only wants to know when he can again.





	

No one who knew Blaise Zabini would have said he was prone to impulsive decisions. A true Slytherin, they would say, a planner, a manipulator, and an actor… not one who follows every flight of fancy that came his way.

  
Indeed Blaise himself, if you had asked him before today would have denied the accusation and then viciously hunted down the perpetrator of such rumors.  
But looking down into the kiss flushed face of the Girl-Who-Lived, Hazel Potter, perhaps he needed to redefine his world view.

  
It wasn’t a situation he would have imagined finding himself in in a million years, backed into a Hogsmead alley his back flush against the old brick wall, his front plastered with a furious looking Gryffindor.  Idly, he wondered if this was not just a very strange dream he was due to wake up from at any moment.

  
“You!” Hazel hissed, a mixture of confused indignation and outrage, her hand connecting with his face in a truly impressive slap.

  
Oh, well then… _not_ a dream.

  
“You Bloody Ponce! What was that for?!” she snarled, voice low and wand now jabbing his throat. Acting the perfect part of an enraged lioness, glorious.

  
She was the one who had accosted him, dragged him down this alley, and Blaise hadn’t truly paid much, if any, attention to whatever she had been interrogating his about before this whole incident. She had been ranting something about Malfoy and what is he up to? But Blaise had at first, been far more focused on why she had chosen him of all people to go after.  
They weren’t friends, of course, but he hadn’t considered them enemies, not to the point she would question him about the goings on of Malfoy.

  
He thinks, perhaps it was the anger flashing in her eyes, or how the snow had fallen in her dark hair complimenting her cheeks flushed from the cold, perhaps it was all of those things and none of them, he would never be sure.

  
All he had known was that at that moment he had never seen a more beautiful woman, and as a man who appreciated beautiful things, damn if he wasn’t going to kiss her.  
She had stalked up to him, hand going for her wand, and he had just guided her the rest of the way, grasping her and reeling her in too quick for a reaction before sealing their lips together.

  
Soft, warm, and wet, with the crisp smell of fresh snow surrounding them.

  
He probably would have stayed in that position much longer attempting to encourage a response before she had shoved him back into the wall his grip on her pulling her along, gravity clearly on his side as she was pressed tighter to him.

  
Aaand that was what had brought them to now, with Hazel furiously waiting for an answer as he just took her in.

  
“Well?!” she demanded after his silence stretched on for too long, her voice two notes shy of shrill.

  
_Adorable_. Like an angry little kitten.

  
“Hmmm, what else am I supposed to do when a beautiful witch drags me down a secluded alley?” his voice lower than normal, eyes hooded, waiting for her rebuttal.

  
“Wh-What?! No, I was asking questions!” her eyes flashing and wand poised to do harm as she glared at him.

  
“So you were.” He agreed in a smooth voice he knew girls loved “And I was kissing you. Now, we can either go back to the later, or I will have to be on my way.”

  
She had moved away from him during the exchange, leaving him enough room to push off the wall and straighten his robes, grinning at her gaping mouth, her incredulous expression far more entertaining than he anticipated.

  
“Ah, I see then.” Blaise winked at her now deeply flushing face “Another time then Potter.” And, feeling slightly reckless, swooped down to peck her cheek before moving swiftly out of the alley, dodging the hex sent after him following the outraged cry of

  
“ _Zabini_!”

  
Blaise chuckled to himself, in far better spirits than he had been in quite a while.

  
Would Blaise call himself reckless? Impulsive? No.

  
But he could definitely feel a new appreciation for such characteristics, particularly when they were wrapped in such a pretty package. One he definitely would be seeing again if he had a say in the matter.

  
And who knew?

  
Maybe they’d _rub_ off on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot! Hope you enjoyed! (Also, I did this on my phone, I'll edit later!)


End file.
